cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast of Command and Conquer
Below is the list of actors who performed roles in the cutscenes of the ''Command & Conquer'' series. ''Command & Conquer'' (1995) GDI *Eric Martin - Mark Sheppard *Richard Smith - Ignatio Mobius *Bill Collins - J.C. Carter *Wendy Bagger - M.O. Morelli Nod *Joseph D. Kucan - Kane *Eric Gooch - Seth *Eric Randall - Greg Burdette ''Red Alert'' (1996) Allies *Arthur Roberts - General Gunther von Esling *Barry Kramer - General Nikos Stavros *Lynne Litteer - Tanya Adams *John Milford - Albert Einstein Soviet Union *Gene Dynarski - Joseph Stalin *Andrea Robinson - Nadia *Alan Terry - General Gradenko *Craig Cavanah - Captain Georgi Kukov *Joseph D. Kucan - Kane ''Retaliation'' (1998) *Barry Corbin - General Ben Carville *Alan Charof - General Topolov ''Tiberian Sun'' (1999) GDI *Michael Biehn - Commander Michael McNeil *James Earl Jones - General James Solomon *Kris Iyer - Lieutenant Chandra *Athena Massey - Brink *Daniel Kucan - Jake McNeil *Bayani Ison - Base Commander Tao *Eric Rutherford - Corporal Lewis *Jessica Straus - Voice of EVA Nod *Frank Zagarino - Anton Slavik *Joseph D. Kucan - Kane *Monika Schnarre - Oxanna Kristos *Francesco Quinn - General Vega *Adoni Maropis - General Hassan *Thyme Lewis - Maychek *Alan Benetar - Montauk officer *Rade Stojsavljević - Nod Cyborg Commando *Milton James - Voice of CABAL Forgotten *Christine Steele - Umagon *Christopher Winfield - Tratos *Nils Allen Stewart - Mutant Commando *Gil Birmingham - Ghost Stalker *Eric Wang - Mutant Hijacker ''Tiberian Sun: Firestorm'' (2000) GDI *Efrain Figueroa - Lt. General Paul Cortez *Linnea Pyne - Doctor Gabriella Boudreau *Jessica Straus - Voice of EVA *Kris Iyer - Lt. Commander Chandra Nod *Frank Zagarino - General Anton Slavik *Nicholas Worth - General Marzaq *Milton James - Voice of CABAL *Tom Wyner - Inner Circle Member *Steven Wollenberg - Inner Circle Member Forgotten *Patrick Bauchau - Tratos *Gil Birmingham - Ghost Stalker *Eric Wang - Mutant Hijacker *Veronica Becerra - Umagon ''Red Alert 2'' (2000) and Yuri's Revenge (2001) Allied Nations *Kari Wuhrer - Tanya Adams *Athena Massey - Lt. Eva Lee *Ray Wise - Michael Dugan *Barry Corbin - General Ben Carville *Larry Gelman - Albert Einstein *Rick Cramer - Jerry Boyd *Frank Bruynbroek - French General Rene Lyon *Robert Eustice - Monnage *Richard Narita - South Korean Naval Commander *Stuart Nesbit - German Chancellor *Rick Ginn - Chairman Bing *Kerry Michaels - The Prime Minister of Great Britain Soviet Union *Udo Kier - Yuri *Nicholas Worth - Premier Alexander Romanov *Adam Gregor - General Vladimir *Aleksandra Kaniak - Lt. Zofia *Sam the Turtle - Himself *Gabriella Bern - Soviet newscaster ''Renegade'' (2002) All roles include only voice acting. GDI *Wally Wingert - Nick Parker *David Lodge - Adam Locke *Andre Sogliuzzo - Nigel Grant *Mari Weiss - Sakura Obata *Leigh Allyn Baker - Sydney Mobius *Rene Auberjonois - Ignatio Mobius Nod *Rodger Bumpass - Gideon Raveshaw *Gregg Berger - Carlos Mendoza *Lori Tritel - Elena Petrova ''Generals * Peter Jessop: Colonel Burton (voice only) Zero Hour'' (2003) United States of America * Julian Stone: James Seabury * James Peak: Townes * Tim Devitt: Malcolm Granger * Jeannie Elias: Alexis Alexander People's Republic of China * Catherine Dao: Sun Meiying * Pamela Woon: General Leang * Michael Bell: Ta Hun Kwai Global Liberation Army * Michael Saad: Omar Bin Ghazali ''Tiberium Wars'' (2007) GDI *Julian Stone - Dr. Giraud *Michael Ironside - Jack Granger *Billy Dee Williams - Redmond Boyle *John Huck - William Frank *Grace Park - Sandra Telfair *Ron Yuan - Dr. Takeda *Jennifer Morrison - Kirce James *Masha Sapron - Dr. Emel Ibrahiim *Shannon Cook - Cassandra Blair *Shauntay Hinton - Brittany Murphy Nod *Tricia Helfer - Kilian Qatar *Joseph D. Kucan - Kane *Josh Holloway - Ajay *Art Chubadala - Nod Faithful *Madison Mason - Nod Inner Circle Brother *Daniel Kucan - Nod soldier Scrin *Jennifer Taylor - Scrin AI (voice) *Keith Szarabajka - Scrin Supervisor (voice) ''Kane's Wrath'' (2008) Nod *Joseph D. Kucan - Kane *Carl Lumbly - Marcion *Natascha Henstridge - Alexa Kovacs GDI *Daniel Kucan - Steel Talons Commander Joshua Mitchell ''Red Alert 3'' (2008) Allies *J.K. Simmons - US President Howard T. Ackerman *Jonathan Pryce - Field Marshal Robert Bingham *David Hasselhoff - American Vice-President *Gemma Atkinson - Lieutenant Eva McKenna *Jenny McCarthy - Tanya *Autumn Reeser - Lissette Hanley *Greg Ellis - Giles Price *Randy Couture - Warren Fuller Soviet Union *Tim Curry - Soviet Premier Anatoly Cherdenko *Andrew Divoff - Nikolai Krukov *Peter Stormare - Dr. Gregor Zelinsky *Ivana Miličević - Dasha Fedorovich *Gina Carano - Natasha *Vanessa Branch - Zhana Agonskaya *Dimitri Diatchenko - Oleg Vodnik *Gene Farber - Nikolai Moskvin *Stelio Savante - Sergei Empire of the Rising Sun *George Takei - Emperor Yoshiro *Ron Yuan - Crown Prince Tatsu *Julia Ling - Izumi *Kelly Hu - Suki Toyama *Lisa Tamashiro - Yuriko Omega (voice) *Lydia Look - Naomi Shirada *Bruce A. Locke - Shinzo Nagama *Jack J. Yang - Kenji Tenzai ''Uprising/''Commanders' Challenge (2009) Allies *Louise Griffiths - Lydia Winters *Ric Flair - Douglas Hill *Greg Ellis - Giles Price *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe - Kelly Weaver *Malcolm McDowell - Rupert Thornley* *Gemma Atkinson - Lt. Eva McKenna* *Holly Valance - Brenda Snow* Soviet Union *Moran Atias - Vera Belova *Gene Farber - Nikolai Moskvin *Dimitri Diatchenko - Oleg Vodnik *Stelio Savante - Sergei* *Ivana Miličević - Dasha Fedorovich* Empire of the Rising Sun *Jamie Chung - Takara Sato *Jack J. Yang - Kenji Tenzai *Bruce A. Locke - Shinzo Nagama *Lisa Tamashiro - Yuriko Omega (voice) *Ron Yuan - Crown Prince Tatsu* *Julia Ling - Izumi* *Vic Chao - Shinji Shimada* (*) - did not appear in Commander's Challenge Links and Reference Tiberian Sun Actors profiles (PlanetCnC) Red Alert 2 Actors profiles (PlanetCnC) Category:Command & Conquer gameplay Category:Characters Category:Lists